psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Burton "Gus" Guster/Gallery
Season One Pilot Pilotgus1.png Pilotgus2.png Pilotgus3.png Pilotgus4.png PIlotgus5.png Pilotgus6.png pilotgus7.png pilotgus8.png pilotgus9.png pilotgus10.png pilotgus11.png Spellingg Bee SBgus1.png SBgus2.png SBgus3.png SBgus4.png SBgus5.png SBgus6.png SBgus7.png Sbgus9.png Sbgus8.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece WSHgus1.png WSHgus2.png WSHgus3.png WSHgus5.png WSHgus6.png WSHgus7.png WSHgus8.png WSHgus9.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets WSHgus1.png WSHgus2.png WSHgus3.png WSHgus5.png WSHgus6.png WSHgus7.png WSHgus8.png WSHgus9.png 9 Lives 9Lgus1.png 9Lgus2.png 9Lgus3.png 9Lgus4.png 9Lgus5.png 9Lgus6.png 9Lgus7.png 9Lgus8.png 9Lgus9.png Weekend Warriors WWgus1.png WWgus2.png WWgus3.png WWgus4.png WWgus5.png WWgus6.png WWgus7.png WWgus8.png WWgus9.png Who Ya Gonna Call? HGCgus2.png HGCgus3.png HGCgus5.png HGCgus6.png HGCgus7.png HGCgus8.png HGCgus9.png Shawn vs. the Red Phantom SPgus1.png Spgus2.png Spgus3.png SPgus4.png Spgus5.png SPgus6.png Spgus7.png Forget Me Not FMNgus1.png FMNgus2.png FMNgus3.png FMNgus4.png FMNgus5.png FMNgus7.png FMNgus8.png FMNgus9.png FMNgus10.png From the Earth to Starbucks FESgus1.png FESgus2.png FESgus3.png FESgus4.png FEsgus5.png FESgus6.png FEsgus7.png FESgus8.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! HMNgus1.png HMNgus2.png HMNgus3.png HMNgus4.png HMNgus5.png HMNgus6.png HMNgus7.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder CWMgus1.png CWMgus2.png CWMgus3.png CWMgus4.png CWMgus5.png CWMgus6.png Game, Set... Muuurder? GSMgus1.png GSMgus2.png GSMgus3.png GSMgus4.png GSMgus5.png GSmgus6.png Poker? I Barely Know Her PKHgus1.png PKhgus3.png PKHgus4.png PKHgus5.png PKHgus6.png PKHgus7.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast SBTgus1.png SBTgus2.png Gus 15 (3).png SBTgus3.png SBTgus4.png SBTgus5.png gus 15 4).png gus 15 5.png gus 15 6.png guus 15 7.png SBTgus7.png SBTgus8.png SBTgus6.png Season Two American Duos ADgus1.png ADgus2.png ADgus3.png Adgus4.png ADgus5.png ADgus6.png 65 Million Years Off 65Mgus1.png 65Mgus2.png 65Mgus3.png 65Mgus4.png 65Mgus5.png 65Mgus633.png 65Mgus7.png 65Mgus8.png 65Mgus9.png Psy vs. Psy PSYgus1.png PSYgus2.png PSYgus3.png PSYgus4.png PSYgus5.png PSYgus6.png PSYgus7.png PSYgus8.png PSYgus9.png Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds ZMSgus1.png ZMSgus2.png ZMSgus3.png ZMSgus4.png ZMSgus5.png ZMSgus6.png ZMSgus7.png ZMSgus8.png And Down the Stretch Comes Murder ADCTSgus1.png ADCTSgus2.png ADCTSgus3.png ADCTSgus4.png ADCTSgus5.png ADCTSgus6.png ADCTSgus7.png ADcTSgus8.png ADCTSgus9.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder MIMgus1.png MIMgus2.png MIMgus3.png MIMgus4.png MIMgus5.png MIMgus6.png MIMgus7.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? IYSMgus1.png IYSMgus2.png IYSMgus3.png IYSMgus4.png IYSMgus5.png IYSMgus6.png IYSMgus7.png IYSMgus8.png Rob-a-Bye Baby RABgus1.png RABgus2.png RABgus3.png RABgus4.png RABgus5.png RABgus6.png RABgus7.png RABgus8.png RABgus9.png RABgus10.png RABgus11.png RABgus12.png Bounty Hunters! BHgus1.png BHgus2.png BHgus3.png BHgus4.png BHgus5.png BHgus6.png BHgus7.png BHgus8.png Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy GHOGgus1.png GHOGgus2.png GHOGgus3.png GHOGgus4.png GHOGgus5.png GHOGgus6.png GHOGgus7.png GHOGgus8.png GHOGgus9.png GHOGgus10.png GHOGgus11.png There's Something About Mira TWMgus1.png TWMgus2.png TWMgus3.png TWMgus5.png TWMgus6.png TWMgus7.png TWMgus8.png TWMgus9.png TWMgus10.png TWMgus11.png TWMgus12.png The Old and the Restless TORgus1.png TORgus2.png TORgus3.png TORgus4.png TORgus5.png TORgus6.png TORgus7.png TORgus8.png TORgus9.png TORgus10.png TORgus11.png TORgus12.png Lights, Camera... Homicidio LCHgus1.png LCHgus2.png LCHgus3.png LCHgus4.png LCHgus5.png LCHgus6.png LCHgus7.png LCHgus8.png LCHgus10.png Dis-Lodged DLgus1.png DLgus2.png DLgus3.png DLgus4.png DLgus5.png DLgus6.png DLgus7.png DLgus8.png DLgus9.png Dlgus10.png DLgus11.png DLgus12.png DLgus13.png DLgus14.png Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion BTCPgus1.png BTCPgus2.png BTCPgus3.png BTCPgus4.png BTCPgus5.png BTCPgus6.png BTCPgus7.png BTCPgus8.png BTCPgus9.png BTCPgus10.png BTCPgus11.png BTCPgus12.png BTCPgus13.png BTCPgus14.png BTCPgus15.png Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead SGDgus1.png SGDgus2.png SGDgus3.png SGDgus4.png SGDgus5.png SGDgus6.png SGDgus7.png SGDgus8.png SGDgus9.png SGDgus10.png SGDgus11.png SGDgus12.png Season Three Ghosts Ggus1.png Ggus2.png Ggus3.png Ggus4.png Ggus5.png Ggus6.png Ggus7.png Ggus8.png Ggus9.png Ghenry1.png Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? MABgus1.png MAbgus2.png MAbgus3.png MABgus4.png MAbgus5.png MAbgus6.png MAbgus7.png MABgus8.png MABgus9.png MABgus10.png Daredevils! Dgus1.png Dgus2.png Dgus3.png Dgus4.png Dgus5.png Dgus6.png Dgus7.png Dgus8.png Dgus9.png Dgus10.png Dgus11.png Dgus12.png Dgus13.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable TGAgus1.png TGAgus2.png TGAgus3.png TGAgus4.png TGAgus5.png TGAgus6.png TGAgus7.png TGAgus8.png TGAgus9.png TGAgus10.png TGAgus11.png TGAgus13.png TGAgus14.png TGAgus15.png TGAgus16.png Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! DDMgus1.png DDMgus3.png DDmgus4.png DDMgus5.png DDMgus6.png DDMgus7.png DDMgus8.png DDMgus9.png DDMgus10.png DDMgus11.png DDMgus12.png DDMgus13.png There Might Be Blood TMBgus1.png TMBgus2.png TMBgus3.png TMBgus4.png TMBgus5.png TMBgus6.png TMBgus7.png TMBgus8.png TMBgus9.png TMBgus10.png Talk Derby to Me BG1.png BG2.png BG3.png BG4.png Gus Walks into a Bank GwIBgus1.png GWIBgus2.png GWIBgus3.png GWIBgus4.png GWIBgus5.png GWIBgus6.png GWIBgus7.png GWIBgus8.png GWIBgus9.png Christmas Joy CJgus1.png CJgus2.png CJgus3.png CJgus4.png CJgus5.png CJgus6.png CJgus7.png CJgus8.png CJgus9.png CJgus10.png CJgus11.png CJgus12.png Six Feet Under the Sea BurtonGuster1.png BurtonGuster2.png BurtonGuster3.png BurtonGuster4.png BurtonGuster5.png BurtonGuster6.png BurtonGuster7.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing LDBTgus1.png LDBTgus2.png LDBTgus5.png LDBTgus6.png LDBTgus7.png LDBTgus8.png LDBTgus9.png LDBTgus10.png LDBTgus11.png Earth, Wind and... Wait for It EWgus1.png EWgus2.png EWgus3.png EWgus5.png EWgus6.png EWgus8.png EWgus9.png EWgus10.png EWgus11.png EWgus12.png EWgus13.png EWgus14.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central BG01.png BG02.png BG03.png BG004.png BG05.png BG06.png BG07.png Truer Lies BurtonG1.png BurtonG2.png BurtonG3.png BurtonG4.png BurtonG5.png BurtonG8.png BurtonG9.png BurtonG10.png BurtonG11 (2).png Tuesday the 17th gus15.png gus25.png gus388.png gus477.png gus522.png Gus6.png gus7jj.png gus8jj.png An Evening with Mr. Yang Gus106.png Gus206.png Gus306.png Gus406.png Gus506.png Gus60.png Gus7009.png Gus877.png Gus9.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 04.png Ext BC 06.png Ext BC 34.png Ext BC 49.png Ext BC 51.png Ext BC 53.png Ext BC 67.png Ext BC 68.png Ext BC 86.png Ext BC 90.png Ext BC 93.png Ext BC 95.png Ext BC 101.png Bollywood Homicide BHBurton1.png BHBurton2.png BHburton3.png Bhburton4.png BHburton5.png BHburton6.png BHburton7.png BHburton8.png BHburton9.png BHburton10.png Bhburton13.png Mr. Yin Presents... Guspresnts1.png Guspresents2.png Guspresents3.png Guspresents4.png Guspresents5.png GUspresents6.png Guspresents7.png Guspresents8.png Guspresents9.png Guspresents10.png Guspresents11.png Guspresents12.png Guspresents13.png Guspresents14.png Guspresents15.png Guspresents16.png Guspresents17.png Guspresents19.png Guspresents20.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet BGuster001.png BGuster002.png BGuster004.png BGuster005.png BGuster006.png BGuster007.png BGuster009.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Burton0001.png Burton0002.png Burton0003.png Burton0004.png Burton0005.png BUrton0006.png Burton0007.png Burton0008.png BUrton0009.png Burton00010.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECgus1.png NECgus2.png NECgus3.png NECgus4.png NECgus5.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBgus1.png CDBgus2.png CDBgus3.png CDBgus4.png CDBgus5.png CDBgus6.png CDBgus7.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries